It is known to provide aerially disposed containers to receive, support, and protect electrical and communication cable connections. Such containers generally consist of relatively light-weight sheet metal boxes having a hinged access door and containing insulated support panels for electrical interconnection of wires of transmission cables directed into the boxes through openings provided therein. Such boxes may be mounted in suitable locations, such as aerially on line poles, and protect interconnections and terminal head panels against the elements of weather.
Typical of such protective container constructions are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 292,848; 637,894 and 4,371,757.
Aerially mounted terminal boxes for transmission cables, as well as electrical and ceramic wire insulators, because of their aerially disposed locations, are often the target of the weapons of hunters, vandals, and the like. Bullets and other projectiles fired or thrown at such transmission equipment can readily damage and disable the transmission lines, requiring replacement and repair at added expense.
It has been known to provide bullet-resistant covers and shields for power line ceramic insulators. Certain of such insulator protective cover constructions are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 787,442; 1,177,867; 1,280,172; and 1,479,669.
It has also been known to provide a protective case for fiber optic cable splices which is designed to resist damage by projectiles or bullets. Such device, advertised by Hughes Brothers of Seward, Neb., comprises a tubular metal pipe approximately 40" in length and 101/2" outside diameter. The pipe is mounted on the side of a transmission line pole with its longitudinal axis vertically disposed by a pair of generally U-shaped brackets which are welded to the upper and lower end portions of the pipe and have bolts or lag screws for securing the brackets to the pole. The upper end of the pipe is sealed by a circular metal plate which has a larger diameter than the pipe and is secured to the pipe by bolts and lock nuts spaced about the periphery of the plate which engage brackets on the upper end of the pipe.
The lower end of the pipe is closed by a pair of semi-circular plates which are secured to the pipe by bolts and lock nuts located about their periphery. The two semi-circular plates, along their abutting diameter edges, are notched to form an elongate slot for passage of a fiber optic cable into and out of the lower end of the container. The splice of the fiber optic cable, which may be enclosed in a light-weight weather-proof plastic or metal cover, is thus located within the hollow pipe for aerial support and protection against projectiles.